Eleanor Miller
Eleanor Miller is a third female chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks. In Beauty and the Tiger she played one of the Bimbettes In The Girls Before Time she played Littlefoot In The Powerpuff Rodents (400Movies Style) she played Buttercup In Pokemon (Chris1703 Style) she played Misty In Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) she played Cheryl In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she played Molly Baker In Sailor Charlamange she played Lita/Sailor Jupiter In Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers she played Gadget Hackwrench In Dinosaur King (1985Movies Style) she played Zoe Drake In Sailor Andie, Sailor Andie (VIZ), and Sailor Andie Crystal she played Rini/Sailor Mini Moon In Sailor Jeanette She is Played Mina/Sailor Venus In Darien Doo, Where Are You! She Played Dinkley In Littlefoot Doo, Where Are You! She Played Daphne Blake In Bleach (399Movies Animal Style) She Played Rukia Kuchiki She Played Alvin ½ She Played By Ranma Saotome In The Powerpuff Girls (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she played Bunny In The Powerpuff Girls (Chris1703 Style) she played Bubbles In Theodore X she Played Tikal In Little Ash and the Mini Trainers she played La-Lu Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) she is played by Luna. * In Max and the Children (1983) she is played by Runo Misaki. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats (1983) she is played by Toodles Galore. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) she is played by Eva. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) she is played by Misty. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) she is played by Herself. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) she is played by Georgette. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) she is played by Foxglove. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) she is played by Amber. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) she is played by Wendy Darling. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) she is played by Pearl Pureheart. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Dan Kuso and the Anime Boys (1983) she is played by Sena. * In Jimmy and the Boys (1983) she is played Raye/Sailor Mars * In Hairball and the Felines (1983) she is played by Sawyer. * In Gary and the Trainers (1983) * In Oliver and The Dogs (1983) she is played by Penny (Dalmatian) Voice Actors: #Janice Karman - English #Amy Poehler (Two CGI Films) - English #Kaley Cuoco (Fourth CGI Film) - English #Vanessa Chambers (2015) - English #Ikue Otani - Japanese #Mika Kanai (CGI Films) - Japanese #Ana Maria Mari - Spanish #Dulce Guerrero - Spanish #Karine Foviau - French #Irina Kireeva - Russian #Sapir Darmon - Hebrew Gallery: Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller in the TV Series (1983) Eleanor Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Eleanor Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Eleanor Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Eleanor Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure Eleanor Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Eleanor Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Eleanor Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Eleanor Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Eleanor Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Eleanor Miller in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Eleanor Miller in the TV Series (2015) Eleanor--alvin-and-the-chipmunks-the-squeakquel-31.6.jpg Eleanor_alvin_cgi.jpg Eleanor_is_thinking.jpg The_chipettes_cgi.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg Eleanor-the-chipettes-23890048-294-400.jpg 9720 1.jpg Eleanor miller as GadgetHackwrench.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Gadget Hackwrench Eleanor Miller.jpg Eleanor Angry.png Theodore and Eleanor.jpg Eleanor as Molly.png|Eleanor Miller as Molly Baker Max goof vs Eleanor Miller.jpg Eleanor miller s330ssss33sss.png Eleanor kino Jupiter.png|Eleanor Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Dotie foxglove en eleanor.jpg Leanor and theo as laura and rod.png|Eleanor Miller as Laura 74e67cfa190586b688f9f5603b921c09--chipmunks.jpg Eleanor miller by lova notta hatta.jpg Eleanor rock by peacekeeperj3low-d6tnw10.png Eleanor 80 s and 90 s by peacekeeperj3low-d6tz1lh.jpg Serena Sakura and Misty as Chipettes.jpg Eleanor Miller as Miss Mayor in Robomunk.png|Eleanor Miller as Miss Mayor Daw.png|Eleanor Miller as Miss Supra Samantha in bigger alvin chipmunks.png|Eleanor Miller as Samantha eleanor Miller as Buttercup.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Buttercup Eleanor as chibiusa.png|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Elaanor Miller as Kasumi.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Misty Eleanor in sailor jeanette.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Mina/Sailor VenusGirl. Ellie in first season sss.png Eleanor miller by boredstupid100-d3d6m4p.jpg DY7RfVRp.png LHaE7ZlA.jpg ALCM_Eleanor_002_8k.jpg Cuddly Eleanor.png|Cuddly Eleanor Dai475y-1546e8e9-7528-4b66-a6ee-0811115b77c1.jpg Eleanor in Dear Diary.png It's Eleanor (Buttercup).png Eleanor tsukino.jpg Eleanor as rei hino.png Eleanor Miller as Samantha in Bigger.png Eleanor-MillerMolly.png Eva as Eleanor.jpg Eleanor Miller as Buttercup.jpg Babies-Brobee-Frankie-and-Eleanor-in-Forever-Young-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-16873763-1613-897 (2015-06-01T22_47_46.000).jpg|Brobee, Frankie and Eleanor as Cubs in The 1986 Animated Movie sailor moon and her friends as the chipettes vs Original.png Mrs_Brittany_as_Mertle's_Friends.jpg Mrs_Eleanor_Miller.jpg Trivia *Her, Jeanette, and Brittany's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters with a bow Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Tomboys: Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Kids Category:Theodore and Eleanor Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondies Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters that Sing Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants Category:Rivals Category:Tomboys Category:Girls Category:Singing characters Category:Pigtailed Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:1980s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Disney Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:1983 Introductions Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Princesses Category:2009 Introductions